wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzy serca/05
}} Rozdział V W pokoju, do którego przeszli po kolacji, światło było przyćmione. Kate przyrządzała kawę w elektrycznej maszynce, a Roger mówił dalej: — Mózg i wola stają się natomiast narzędziami zupełnie zbędnymi, gdy nie służą uczuciom. Obracają się wówczas i pracują w jałowej pustce. Tak przynajmniej ja to rozumiem. I widzi pani, tylko z uczuć czerpałem energię do pracy nad sobą, do uporu, do wytrwania. Powiedziała pani, że znalazła moją rzekomą wartość w tym, że otrzymane nagle bogactwo nie wznieciło we mnie chęci użycia. Otóż to nie moja zasługa. Po prostu tak silnie, tak wyłącznie pragnąłem zostać pisarzem, tworzyć, móc dzielić się z ludźmi swymi myślami, spostrzeżeniami, odczuciami, że inne pragnienia nie miały do mnie dostępu. Chciałem być człowiekiem. A czyż to, że niespodziewanie stałem się z ubogiego oficjalisty bogatym hrabią Tynieckim, zrobiło mnie już człowiekiem?... Można być królem i nie być człowiekiem. Człowieczeństwo to twórczość. Niekoniecznie artystyczna. Jakakolwiek twórczość. Przerabianie rzeczywistości swoją myślą, swoją pracą, swoim wpływem. A twórczość rodzi się tylko z uczuć. One są jej źródłem, pożywką, ogniskiem energii. U dna każdego dzieła znajdujemy uczucia. Takie lub inne. Może to być miłość do kraju lub nienawiść, ukochanie kobiety czy rozpacz po jej stracie, ekstaza religijna, fanatyzm polityczny lub chęć zemsty. Zrobił pauzę i dodał: — Oto dlaczego, pani Kate, uważam, że pani dobrowolnie zubożała, wyjałowiła swoje życie, zamykając się hermetycznie, jak to pani wyraziła, przed groźbą uczuć, które mogłyby zakłócić pani spokój. — Nie odmawiam słuszności pańskiej krytyce — odpowiedziała Kate. — Z punktu widzenia pańskiego, oczywiście ma pan rację. — To nie krytyka — zastrzegł się — to raczej diagnoza. — Krytyczna. — Nie. Bo nie dotyczy ustroju pani. Raczej, że tak powiem, diety, którą pani stosuje dla swej duchowej strony. Dieta ta wyklucza możność pełnego życia, pełnego szczęścia. — Tak — przyznała — ale wyklucza też groźbę nieszczęścia. — Czy zawsze? — Zawsze. Nieszczęście powstaje tylko wtedy, gdy jesteśmy w czymś silnie zaangażowani właśnie uczuciowo. Wszystko to, co traktujemy mniej więcej obojętnie, możemy utracić bez przeżywania tragedii. Niech pan mi wierzy, panie Rogerze, że niejednokrotnie błogosławiłam ten mój punkt widzenia. Po chwili milczenia powiedział ponuro: — To znaczy, że spotykały panią same nieszczęścia. — ... które — podchwyciła — właśnie dzięki mojej filozofii były dla mnie zaledwie przykrościami. Pochylił się ku niej. — O, pani Kate, pani Kate!... Czy jeżeli spotka panią szczęście, czy jeżeli zacznie dobijać się do pani serca, tego umyślnie uśpionego, tego obojętnego serca, czy i wtedy pani będzie nieubłagana?... Nieubłagana dla siebie i dla niego?... Pani Kate, czy i wtedy zamknie się pani hermetycznie, odizoluje się od wszystkich uczuć?... Czy powie pani: — Nie budźcie mego serca. Wiem, że obudzenie się byłoby dlań jakby narodzi: nami, że rozpłomieniłoby się jak słońce, ale boję się... Niech śpi dalej... O, pani Kate, rozpłomieniłoby się jak słońce, ogrzało panią i wszystko, co panią otacza i wszystkich... Mówił głosem przyciszonym, niezwykle sugestywnym. W jego oczach widziała to właśnie rozpłomienienie, które chciał przelać w jej serce. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczała takiego wrażenia, jakie przeżywała w tej chwili. Oto zdawało się jej, że odkryła coś niezwykle, niewiarygodnie cennego w tym mężczyźnie, że utrata tego byłaby nieogarnionym, tragicznym nieszczęściem. — Więc, pani Kate — mówił dalej — czy i wtedy pani nie zmieni swych poglądów, czy i wtedy... Ostry dzwonek przerwał jego słowa. Drgnęli oboje. Dzwonił telefon. — To na pewno z teatru — powiedziała Kate. Nie myliła się: istotnie telefonował dyrektor Madziar. Zasypywał Rogera gratulacjami i określeniami pełnymi entuzjazmu. Publiczność po zapadnięciu kurtyny dobrych pięć minut biła brawo. Nikt nie ruszał się do szatni. Ponownie wywoływano autora. Powodzenie olbrzymie. Wszyscy bez wyjątku krytycy przyjęli tę sztukę jako rewelację. Tyniecki słuchał przybladły i głos mu drżał, gdy zapytał: — Tedy duży sukces? — Ach panie, to nie sukces, to zwycięstwo! — zawołał dyrektor. — Zwycięstwo na całej linii. Roger odkładając słuchawkę powtórzył jego słowa: — Zwycięstwo na całej linii... Stojąca obok Kate wyciągnęła doń odruchowo ręce, mówiąc w podnieceniu: — O, ja wiedziałam, że tak będzie, że tak być musi... Jestem taka szczęśliwa, taka szalenie szczęśliwa... Iskrzyły się jej oczy, a na policzki wystąpiły rumieńce, promieniowała radością, a jej piękność wydała się Rogerowi czymś wręcz nieprawdopodobnym. Wziął jej ręce i bez słowa przyciągnął ku sobie. Nie opierała się. Wówczas objął ją ramieniem i pochylił się nad jej twarzą. Kate nie cofnęła ust i zwarli się w długim pocałunku. Teraz dopiero, w tej półprzytomności zrozumiała, jak bardzo i od jak dawna pragnęła tego. Ogarnęło ją przemożne uczucie zaspokojenia, osiągnięcia, spełnienia się... Uczucie słodkie, obezwładniające, a jednocześnie budzące w piersi pragnienie krzyku, głośnego wołania o swoim szczęściu i pragnienie drugie: biec przed siebie, na oślep, przez łąki, przez szerokie, bezkresne łąki w słońcu, w radosnym, pijanym pogodą szczęściu, którego ani objąć, ani pojąć niepodobna, które rozsadza nadmiarem oddechu płuca... I tak rozkosznie, tak oszałamiająco mąci myśli... — Więc to jest miłość... to jest miłość — pełne zachwytu i zdumienia poznanie. — Ja kocham... Ja kocham... I mocniej, coraz mocniej zaciskała ramiona na jego szyi. Wziął ją na ręce, tulił, obsypywał pocałunkami jej oczy, usta, policzki, włosy. — Kate... Kate... Kate... — powtarzał i nic więcej powiedzieć nie umiał. Lecz w tym jednym słowie, w tym jednym imieniu zamykało się dlań przecie wszystko. I bezmiar szczęścia, i całe życie, i świat cały. Oto trzymał ją w objęciach, oto całował te usta, których pragnął latami, dla których żył od wczesnej młodości, dla zdobycia których walczył z sobą i losem, którym zawdzięczał wszystko, dla których wydźwignął się z nizin, wykształcił swój umysł, wzbogacił swoją duchowość... Cała przeszłość, noce i dni, noce marzeń i dni twardej, zawziętej pracy samouka, który zawziął się, który pazurami wpił się w mrzonkę osiągnięcia szalonego celu, zdobycia jej, niedosięgalnej, pięknej, dumnej, niedotykalnej jak świętość... jak królewna z bajek dla dzieci. Oto Prudy. Przed czterema laty. W jasnej sukience stoi panna Kate, prawie jeszcze dziecko, podlotek. I mówi. Wydaje dyspozycje. Jaśnie panienka... Jakże trudno skupić jednocześnie uwagę na jej słowach, służbiście zapamiętać polecenia i nie uronić nic z dźwięku jej głosu, z połysku jej włosów, szafiru jej oczu, z poruszeń jej ust, z każdego szczegółu jej urody... Jakże trudno utrzymać na wodzy swój wzrok, by nie ośmielił się jej wyznać prawdy uczuć, a jednocześnie powtarzać sobie przysięgę: Zdobędę ją, stanę się jej godny. I później, i codziennie, i zawsze tak. Pisarz prowentowy Maciejek, zwykły Maciuś, najmniejsze kółko w administracji Prudów, porywający się na zuchwalstwo nadziei. I oto spełniło się. Spełniło się, bo to przecież on, to przecież ten sam Maciuś zdobył ją, trzyma ją w ramionach, a ona tuli się doń i oddaje mu pocałunki. Maciuś, bo nie czuje się nikim innym, bo nie zdobył jej ani uzyskanym tytułem, ani majątkiem, tylko sobą, tym umysłem, który dla niej rozwijał, tym charakterem, który dla niej kształcił, tym pragnieniem doskonalenia się, które ona rozbudziła w jego duszy, w duszy podrzędnego oficjalisty... Był pewien tego tak, jak pewien był, że się sam nie zmienił, że nie zmienił się w najmniejszym stopniu. I gdyby mu kto teraz tę pewność zachwiał, tym samym zachwiałby jego szczęście. Zdyszani od pocałunków siedzieli obok siebie przytuleni, ściskając się za ręce. Nic nie mówili. Tak mijały sekundy, minuty, może godziny, może lata, bo przecież wspomnienia mierzą czas i lepiej, i mądrzej, i głębiej niż zegary. Mierzą istotniej. Lecz właśnie ocucił ich głos zegara. Formalna, zewnętrzna rzeczywistość przemówiła. Zegar wybił dwunastą. Kate spojrzała w oczy Rogerowi i wstała. Milczeli w dalszym ciągu, jakby bojąc się, że słowa, że każde wypowiedziane słowo będzie za głośne, że brutalne, że zabrzmieć musi nutką dysonansu w tym nastroju, gdzie tylko uczucia same tajemnymi sposobami rozmawiają ze sobą, a serca swoim tętnem wystukują według sobie tylko znanego klucza nie kończące się depesze. Podał jej kapelusz i wziął swój. Na ulicy wziął ją pod rękę. Szli długo, zanim znaleźli taksówkę. W aucie jeszcze raz spotkały się ich usta. Przy pożegnaniu Roger przytrzymał jej rękę. — Kate! — powiedział cicho. — Kocham — odpowiedziała i szybko weszła do bramy. Wchodziła na schody zagryzając wargi, by nie śmiać się głośno, by nie krzyczeć. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, że wraca do domu, że w domu tym jest człowiek, który jest jej mężem, że nie jest wolna i nie może rozporządzać swoim losem. Była szczęśliwa, bezbrzeżnie szczęśliwa. Machinalnie otworzyła drzwi i nie zapalając w przedpokoju ani w jadalni światła, po omacku przeszła do swego pokoju. Na jej wejście z fotela wstał Gogo. Jego widok tak ją zaskoczył, że aż cofnęła się. Prawie natychmiast jednak opanowała się i zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Proszę mnie zostawić samą — powiedziała takim tonem, jakim się mówi do służby. Gogo nie ruszył się. Jego twarz nabrzmiała od krwi. — Skąd wracasz? — zapytał ochrypniętym i groźnym głosem. Kate nie patrząc nań zdejmowała kapelusz i rękawiczki. — Nie może cię to obchodzić, skąd wracam — powiedziała obojętnie. — Widocznie jednak obchodzi, skoro pytam. — Zapominasz o naszym układzie — zauważyła spokojnie. — Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać i proszę, byś zostawił mnie samą. — Nasz układ nie obejmował takich... takich eskapad — wybuchnął. — Zawierał twoje zobowiązanie, że nie będziesz się mi narzucał. Powinnam już zresztą przyzwyczaić się do tego, że nigdy nie dotrzymujesz swoich zobowiązań. — To jest bezczelność! — krzyknął. — Ponieważ zaś nie dotrzymałeś, wyciągnę z tego odpowiednie konsekwencje. Zaśmiał się. — O, nie tak łatwo! Nie tak łatwo! Moja pani, nie tak łatwo! Raczej zamknę cię na klucz, niż pozwolę szastać moim nazwiskiem po hotelach czy garsonierach! Nie udawaj świętoszki. Doskonale wiem, coś robiła i z kim! Tak, wiem, wiem, z kim się... Zrobił pauzę i wyskandował ostatnie słowo, słowo, którym zadręczał się tu od godziny: — ... łaj-da-czy-łaś! Kate bez słowa wzięła odłożony kapelusz i zaczęła wkładać go przed lustrem. — Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że cię puszczę! — zawołał. — Mam chyba prawo nie pozwolić mojej żonie włóczyć się po nocy. — Nie masz do mnie absolutnie żadnych praw — powiedziała. — Zdawało mi się, żeś to już zrozumiał. — Nie zrozumiałem i nie zrozumiem. Mogę nie korzystać z twojego łóżka, mogę zgodzić się na to, byś traktowała mnie jak powietrze, byś uważała mnie za co ci się podoba, ale nie będziesz chyba obłudna do tego stopnia, by twierdzić, że nasz układ dawał ci prawo mnie zdradzać! — Nie twierdzę tego — wzruszyła ramionami. — Więc gdzie byłaś do pierwszej w nocy?! Spojrzała nań z niezmąconym spokojem. — Nie chcę ci na to odpowiedzieć. — Aha! H — Możesz mnie tylko zapytać o to, czy cię zdradziłam, czy nie. Jeżeli zadasz mi takie pytanie, otrzymasz odpowiedź: nie. To wszystko. — I chcesz, bym ci wierzył? Kate uśmiechnęła się szczerze ubawiona. — O nie, bynajmniej. Nie sądzę, by istniało na świecie coś, na czym mniej by mi zależało, jak na tym, czy mi wierzysz. Jest to mi najdoskonalej obojętne. — A mnie nie jest obojętne! — krzyknął. — Ja muszę mieć dowody! — Jesteś zabawny. Jeżeli ci są potrzebne dowody, to ich szukaj. — Mam je! Mam! Podstępem wyprawiasz mnie do teatru i zaraz po moim wyjściu wychodzisz. Dokąd?... Oczywiście na umówione spotkanie z mężczyzną. Wracasz po północy. I jaka wracasz! Podniecona, rozpalona, rozpromieniona!... Może zaprzeczysz? — Nie. Z przyjemnością potwierdzę. — Więc?... Czy to nie są dowody, dowody niezbite? I w dodatku wiem, z kim byłaś. Czy mam powiedzieć? — Nie interesuje mnie to — wzruszyła ramionami. — Byłaś z Tynieckim! — krzyknął, wyciągając w jej stronę wskazujący palec ruchem oskarżycielskim. — Prosiłabym cię o niepodnoszenie głosu — westchnęła — gdybym nie wiedziała, że nic nie zdoła przypomnieć ci potrzeby zachowania przyzwoitych form. — Gwiżdżę na formy! Tu chodzi o mój honor! — Twego honoru nic bardziej nie niszczy, jak twój własny sposób bycia. — Odpowiedz mi na jedno: byłaś z mężczyzną? — Mniejsza o to. Powiem ci tylko, że nie naraziłam twego nazwiska i że nie zdradziłam cię. Jeżeli ci to nie wystarcza, nic już na to poradzić nie mogę i po raz trzeci proszę cię, zostaw mnie samą. Chwycił się oburącz za włosy i zajęczał: — Ach, żebym mógł ci wierzyć, żebym mógł!... — To już tylko twoja sprawa — powiedziała obojętnie. — Nie, nie, byłbym naiwnym głupcem, jednym z tego legionu śmiesznych mężów, którym przyprawiono rogi. Nie mogę ci wierzyć. Ponuro się w nią wpatrywał. Nie dość, że go zdradza, ale wyzyskuje teraz swoją przewagę nad nim. Z zimnym okrucieństwem, umyślnie, chce go utrzymać w udręce podejrzeń. — Jakaż ona jest zła, jak bardzo zła, mściwa i okrutna — myślał. Spojrzał na nią znowu i nie panując nad sobą powiedział: — Ja cię zabiję. Spodziewał się dojrzeć w jej oczach strach, spodziewał się, że Kate zwróci się przynajmniej do drzwi z zamiarem ucieczki, ona jednak spokojnie usiadła przed toaletą i poprawiając grzebieniem włosy odezwała się niezmąconym głosem: — Wierzaj mi, Gogo, że byłoby mi to na pewno łatwiej znieść niż twoje krzyki i wszystkie te wulgarności, na które jestem skazana, mieszkając z tobą pod jednym dachem. — Kate! — jęknął. — Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?! — Mylisz się, to nie jest nienawiść! Gardzę tobą i brzydzę się tobą. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem zapytał posępnie: — A jego... jego kochasz? — Wybacz, ale zadajesz pytania, do jakich mógłby być upoważniony w wyjątkowych wypadkach ktoś bardzo bliski, ktoś najbliższy, nie zaś ty, który jesteś i pozostaniesz dla mnie najdalszym człowiekiem na ziemi. — Czy dobrze przemyślałaś swoje słowa? — Niewątpliwie. — Oznacza to, że nie może być mowy o naprawieniu naszego życia? — Naszego?... Nasze już dawno umarło. Gogo przygryzł wargi i umilkł. Umarło... Po cóż w takim razie ma żyć on i po co ona?... Widział przed sobą jej smukłe plecy, jej włosy, złocistoblond włosy zaczesane pod wieńcem warkocza. — Po co mamy żyć... — myślał. Kate odwróciła się i powiedziała: — Chcę zostać sama i położyć się spać. Czy naprawdę nie stać cię na tyle delikatności, by to zrozumieć? Przetarł dłonią czoło i uśmiechnął się ironicznie: — Delikatności... Ach, Kate, Kate... Żądasz ode mnie delikatności wtedy, gdy sama depczesz mi po sercu. Depczesz. Chciałbym, byś kiedyś doznała takiego bólu jak ja teraz, by i ciebie spotkało kiedyś takie bezlitosne okrucieństwo, byś i ty skamlała bodaj o strzępek uczucia, a odpowiedziano ci wzgardą i obojętnością. Kate zbladła. Po raz pierwszy w życiu przyszło jej na myśl, że mogłoby jej na kimś tak bardzo zależeć, że mogłaby kogoś błagać o taki właśnie strzępek uczucia... Słowa Goga zabrzmiały w jej uszach jak groźna wróżba, jak ostrzeżenie. Na progu tego szczęścia, do którego szła na oślep, nie obawiając się niczego, ufna i bezpieczna, ujrzała nagle przepaść. Oto dobrowolnie chciała sprzeniewierzyć się sobie, swoim poglądom, swoim przekonaniom, swemu programowi i regulaminowi życia. Cóż za szaleństwo! Dreszcz nią wstrząsnął, gdy uświadomiła sobie teraz, że kiedyś może tak poniżyć się, tak unicestwić jak Gogo, błagać o strzępek uczucia. Zawsze rozumiała, że miłość jest niewolą, najgorszą niewolą, bo skazującą na wszystkie upokorzenia, na hańbę strachu o każdy uśmiech kochanego człowieka, na głupią zazdrość, na wieczny niepokój. I pozwoliła się opanować temu uczuciu, oddała się tej miłości, skoro ją tylko spotkała, bez oporu, bez walki. Jak zahipnotyzowana szła ku tej miłości, nie oglądając się za siebie. Szaleństwo! Spaść do rzędu tych ludzi, którzy uzależniają swój spokój, swoje życie, swoje ciało i duszę od czyjegoś złego lub dobrego humoru, kaprysu czy łaski!... Szaleństwo!... — Jeszcze pora — myślała gorączkowo. — Jeszcze czas. Zgnieść to w sobie, zapanować rozsądkiem i wolą nad tym zaczadzeniem. Wiedziała, że będzie to ją kosztowało wiele wysiłku, ogromnego wysiłku. Ale wiedziała również, że później stałoby się to już niepodobieństwem. — Jeszcze czas, jeszcze pora — myślała, a w sercu czuła ostry, przenikliwy ból, ból taki, jakby własnymi rękami wydzierała zeń żywe mięso. Lecz ból ten jeszcze groźniejszą był przestrogą. — Już tak źle jest ze mną — konstatowała — już teraz mąci mi się w głowie i omal nie krzyczę z rozpaczy, a cóż będzie później. Nie, trzeba z tym skończyć, każdym kosztem, za wszelką cenę. Póki jeszcze mogę. — Jeżeli jest sprawiedliwość na ziemi — mówił Gogo — Bóg cię kiedyś jeszcze ukarze tą samą karą. Będziesz tak poniewierana, jak mną poniewierasz, będziesz znosiła takie męki, jakie mnie zadajesz. Tak samo wstrętem ci odpowiedzą na twoje łzy, tak samo pogardą na twoją miłość, tak samo... tak samo... Pamiętaj moje słowa! Pamiętaj! Niczego już innego nie pragnę. Tylko tego, tylko tego, byś odczuła kiedyś te tortury, które mi zadajesz! By ci człowiek, którego kochasz, wtedy, gdy będziesz się czołgała u jego nóg, powiedział: — Chcę zostać sam, czy nie możesz zdobyć się na tyle delikatności, by mnie nie nudzić swoją miłością, którą się brzydzę!... Spotka cię to! Zobaczysz! Zobaczysz!... Twarz zalewały mu łzy, obie ręce podniósł nad głową i potrząsał zaciśniętymi pięściami, jakby w jakiejś proroczej ekstazie. Po raz pierwszy nie wydał się jej ani płasko patetyczny, ani śmieszny. Każde jego słowo wrzynało się głęboko w jej świadomość. Gdy umilkł, powiedziała cicho: — Uspokój się, Gogo. Nie gardzę twoimi uczuciami i nie znajduję przyjemności w ich poniżaniu. Po prostu moja natura nie nadaje się do miłości. Nie chcę i nie potrafię kochać, nikogo... — Kate! — Poczekaj. Więc to jedno. Co dotyczy ciebie i mnie, sam zrobiłeś wszystko, by nasze wspólne życie uczynić czymś potwornym, niemożliwym. Dziś brutalnie złamałeś swoje zobowiązania. Powinnam wyciągnąć z tego konsekwencje i wyprowadzić się. Teraz jednak nie jestem zdolna do powzięcia decyzji... Takiej czy innej... Zastanowię się. Proszę cię, zostaw mnie samą. — Dobrze, Kate — odpowiedział drżącym głosem. — I miej dla mnie odrobinę litości. Gdy wyszedł, rzuciła się na łóżko i wybuchła łkaniem. Tak się skończyło jej krótkie marzenie o szczęściu. Zanurzyła się w nim po to, by przekonać się, że wpadła w wir, w beznadziejny, cudowny, oszałamiający wir, z którego już później nic jej uratować nie zdoła. Ostatkiem sił, ostatkiem woli wydobywała się na brzeg. — Przełamię w sobie, przełamię w sobie — powtarzała wśród łkania. Świtało już na niebie, gdy zupełnie wyczerpana podniosła się i stanęła przy oknie. Miała już postanowienie gotowe: zerwać, z miejsca i ostatecznie zerwać wszystko. Nie może go też widywać. To byłoby ponad jej siły. Dlatego też porzucenie Goga należy odłożyć na pewien czas. — Wrócę do normalnych zajęć — myślała — do codziennych spraw. Czas zrobi swoje. Zgasiła lampę i otworzyła okno. Chłód poranka otrzeźwił ją. Po krótkim namyśle wyjęła z biurka papier listowy i siadła do pisania. Zaczęła po prostu tak: “Drogi Panie Rogerze. Piszę ten list po głębokim zastanowieniu się, w poczuciu świadomej i ostatecznej decyzji, którą powzięłam. Zapewniam pana, że sprawia mi wielką przykrość ten obowiązek powiedzenia panu prawdy. Wczoraj znajdowałam się pod wpływem nastroju i różnych okoliczności, które sprawiły, że mój sposób bycia nie odpowiadał temu, co czuję, ani temu, co myślę. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wyrządziłam panu krzywdę, dając nadzieje, które teraz na trzeźwo muszę cofnąć. Nie kocham Pana. Nie jestem zdolna do uczuć tego rodzaju. Wielki i niezmienny szacunek, który żywię dla Pana, oraz prawdziwa sympatia nakazują mi podkreślić, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczę karygodnego mego zachowania się wczoraj wobec Pana. Była to niegodna lekkomyślność. Niech mi ją Pan wybaczy, jeżeli może, i niech Pan o mnie zapomni. Proszę jeszcze o jedno, apelując do Pańskiej szlachetności: niech pan nie stara się mnie widywać. Życzę Panu, drogi Panie Rogerze, wszystkiego, co dobre i piękne, a czego Pan jest więcej wart niż każdy inny człowiek". Odłożyła pióro i przeczytała list. Łzy znowu zaczęły spływać z oczu. — Skończone... skończone... — szeptała. Powoli składała arkusik papieru, arkusik, którym zrzekła się szczęścia, którym wydawała wyrok na swoje uczucia, wyrok śmierci. — Tak trzeba, tak trzeba — przekonywała siebie, a łzy spadały jej na palce. Zaadresowała kopertę, umieściła w niej list, zakleiła i zapieczętowała lakiem. Była siódma. Marynia zaraz wyjdzie po zakupy. Kate, trzymając list w ręku, weszła do Kuchni. — Dzień dobry, Maryniu. — Dzień dobry pani. O Boże, jak pani wygląda! — zawołała służąca. — Czy pani nie chora? — Nie, Maryniu. Marynia odda ten list posłańcowi, by zaniósł na Saską Kępę do pana hrabiego Tynieckiego. — Dobrze, proszę pani. Kate przetarła czoło. — Aha, więc dziś mamy na obiad zrazy... Lepiej do zrazów dać gryczaną kaszę i do garnka kilka skórek razowego chleba. Niech Marynia nie zapomni też o cynamonie do kremu. Czy kawa jeszcze jest? — Owszem, proszę pani, na dzisiaj starczy. Służąca stała trzymając list. — Jeszcze czas — przemknęło Kate przez głowę. — Odbiorę list i zniszczę. Serce zatłukło się gwałtownie. — Pani jest słabo — powiedziała Marynia. — Nie, nie. Może już Marynia iść do miasta. — A może pani napiłaby się gorącej herbaty? — Dziękuję Maryni — potrząsnęła głową Kate. Służąca westchnęła, zarzuciła szalik na szyję, wzięła koszyk do sprawunków, list i wyszła. Kate słyszała jej kroki na schodach coraz niżej, coraz dalej... Zakryła twarz rękami i z piersi wydobył się jęk: — Rogerze... Rogerze... Rogerze... Zataczając się przeszła do sypialni i rzuciła się na łóżko. Zdawało się jej, że widzi każdy krok Maryni. Oto dochodzi do placu, oto znajduje posłańca, wręcza mu list. Posłaniec ogląda adres, chowa list do torby i rusza w drogę. List. Czyż on przeczuwa, jaki to list? Czyż on może wiedzieć, że czasem w liście może być tragedia, wydarty kawałek serca, wyrok śmierci... Dla niego to jeden z tysiąca listów, taki sam jak zaproszenie na bridża czy prośba o pożyczenie książki... Istotnie, posłaniec nr 9 nie zastanawiał się nad zawartością koperty. Miał wiele ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie. Szedł swoim równym, starczym krokiem prosto pod wskazany adres. Odszukał willę i zadzwonił. Tyniecki właśnie podnosił się z łóżka, gdy weszła Janowa i podając mu list powiedziała: — Posłaniec przyniósł i pyta, czy ma czekać na odpowiedź. Od razu poznał charakter pisma Kate i zawołał wesoło: — List?... No, Janowo, pięknie się nam dzień zaczyna. Posłaniec niech chwilę zaczeka. Otworzyć kopertę. Już sam nagłówek listu przeraził go: “Drogi panie Rogerze"... Cóż to mogło znaczyć... Przeczytał list uważnie, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem, i zamyślił się. Po kwadransie Janowa znowu zapukała do drzwi. — Czy już jest odpowiedź, proszę pana? — Odpowiedzi nie będzie — rzucił, nie odwracając się. Cóż mógł odpowiedzieć na ten list?... To chyba, że nie uwierzył mu ani na chwilę, ani przez jeden moment. Nie wiedział i nie domyślał się, jakimi pobudkami kierowała się Kate, gdy go wysyłała. Początkowo przyszło mu na myśl, że wróciwszy do domu Kate oświadczyła mężowi prawdę. Powiedziała, że kocha innego i że żąda rozwodu. Możliwe było, że właśnie pod presją Goga ustąpiła i pod jego dyktando napisała ten list. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł przypuścić, by Kate zwykłymi sposobami, zaklęciami czy groźbami dała komukolwiek wymusić na sobie takie zaparcie się samej siebie. Bo kłamała pisząc, że znajdowała się wieczorem pod wpływem chwilowego nastroju. Kate nie należała do typu istot poddających się nastrojom i Roger dobrze o tym wiedział. — Dlaczego tedy skłamała? Najfantastyczniejsze przypuszczenia przebiegały mu przez głowę. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że musiało się coś stać niezwykłego, lub też że Gogo szantażuje ją jakąś jemu tylko znaną tajemnicą. W każdym razie Roger bynajmniej nie myślał o zastosowaniu się do żądania Kate. Musiał ją widzieć, musiał rozmówić się z nią i nie wątpił, że zdoła ją przekonać. Około południa zatelefonował. W słuchawce odezwał się głos Maryni. — Tu mówi Tyniecki — powiedział — czy mogę prosić panią? — Zaraz zobaczę, proszę pana. Po chwili wróciła do aparatu, by oświadczyć: — Pani kazała powiedzieć, że czuje się niezdrowa i leży w łóżku. — Czy broń Boże coś poważnego? — zaniepokoił się. — Nie, chyba nie. Rano pani nawet wstała. Ale tak jakoś blado wygląda i zmęczona. — Niech Marynia zapyta panią, czy pozwoli się odwiedzić i o której — zdecydował się Roger. — Pani dziękuje — zakomunikowała służąca po chwili. — Ale stanowczo prosi, by pan się nie trudził. Pani nikogo nie przyjmuje. — Proszę pani życzyć zdrowia. Zadzwonię jutro — oświadczył po krótkim wahaniu. Nie upłynęła jednak godzina, gdy zatelefonował ponownie. — Czy pan jest w domu? — zapytał. — Owszem, jest. — Poproszę. Tu Tyniecki. Głos Goga zabrzmiał cicho i posępnie: — Dzień dobry panu. — Mam do pana prośbę. Czy rozporządzałby pan godziną czasu? Chciałem z panem pomówić o sprawach ważnych dla nas obu. Gogo odpowiedział nie od razu. — Oczywiście służę panu. Byłbym mu jednak wdzięczny, gdyby tę rozmowę można było odłożyć na inny dzień. — Jeżeli jednak może pan spotkać się ze mną dzisiaj, byłbym bardzo zobowiązany — nastawał Tyniecki. — Niezmiernie mi przykro... — zawahał się Gogo. — Ale ostatecznie, jeżeli to jest konieczne... — Dziękuję panu. Zatem o której i gdzie? Gogo podał godzinę siódmą i adres małej cukierenki na Wilczej. Umyślnie wyznaczył odległą godzinę, gdyż miał jeszcze nadzieję porozumienia się przedtem z Kate. Domyślił się naturalnie, o czym Tyniecki chce z nim mówić. Przewidywał, że usłyszy propozycję rozwodu jako warunek dalszego wypłacania renty. Przygotowany był na to: odrzuci propozycję z całą stanowczością. Układał już sobie w myśli odpowiedzi: — Nie, panie hrabio. Omylił się pan, posądzając mnie o podłość. Nie chcę dać moralnej kwalifikacji dla określenia takiego postawienia sprawy. Jakiekolwiek pobudki panem kierują, nie usprawiedliwia to, moim zdaniem, próby osiągnięcia celu przy pomocy tego rodzaju gróźb. Albo jeszcze ostrzej i jeszcze szlachetniej: — Pańskie ultimatum, panie hrabio, przekracza granice moich pojęć moralnych. Czyż naprawdę nie uważa mnie pan za dżentelmena, skoro mógł pan przypuścić, że groźbą odebrania mi pieniędzy zmusi mnie pan do wyrzeczenia się kobiety, którą kocham? Albo całkiem z góry: — Pańskie ultimatum jest szantażem. Odpowiedzieć na nie mogę tylko pożegnaniem pana i prośbą, by chciał pan uważać naszą znajomość za skończoną. Po dłuższym namyśle Gogo uznał jednak, że tak kategorycznie sprawy nie należy stawiać, wtedy bowiem nie byłoby już żadnej nadziei na utrzymanie renty. Raczej trzeba było w słowach oględnych wytłumaczyć Tynieckiemu, że propozycja jego jest brzydka i niehonorowa, nakłonić go do dobrowolnego wycofania się z ultymatywnego stanowiska i tym samym wzmocnić wobec niego swoją pozycję. Wprawdzie Gogo nie wiedział, co postanowiła Kate, wprawdzie mógł spodziewać się, że będzie dążyła do rozwodu i że nie zgodzi się nadal z nim mieszkać, w każdym jednak razie wyrzekanie się renty byłoby bezsensowną lekkomyślnością. Gdy siadając do obiadu zobaczył jedno tylko nakrycie, zapytał: — Pani je u siebie? — Pani źle się czuje — odpowiedziała Marynia — i nie chce jeść wcale. — Niech Marynia zapyta panią, czy mogę wejść. Służąca ruszyła ramionami. — I pytać nie ma o co. Pani powiedziała, żeby nikt nie wchodził. Po namyśle Gogo zdecydował się na napisanie kartki: “Telefonował do mnie Tyniecki. Prosił o rozmowę. Mamy spotkać się o siódmej. Ponieważ nietrudno domyślić się, jakie sprawy chce on ze mną poruszyć, a nie wiem, czy będzie mówił we własnym imieniu, czy też ma w tym kierunku i Twoje upoważnienie, proszę, byś pozwoliła mi zobaczyć się na kilka minut. — Gogo". Włożył kartkę do koperty i posłał Marynię do Kate. Czekał na jej powrót dość długo i już zaczął się niecierpliwić, gdy służąca wróciła — również z listem. Kate pisała: “Ani p. Tynieckiego, ani nikogo innego nie upoważniałam do przeprowadzenia rozmów w moim imieniu i dotyczących moich spraw osobistych. Jeżeli ktokolwiek będzie utrzymywał, że ma jakieś prawa w tym kierunku, świadomie będzie mówił nieprawdę. — Kate". Ton tej kartki wprawił Goga w zdumienie. Wynikało z tego jasno, że Kate bynajmniej nie łączy z Tynieckim żadne uczucie. Jeżeli rozmyślnie napisała po jego nazwisku “ani nikogo innego", chciała w ten sposób podkreślić, że nie wyróżnia go spośród innych. Tedy wczorajsze podejrzenia nie miałyby żadnych podstaw?... Tedy Kate nie była z Tynieckim, bo Gogo ani przez moment nie dopuszczał myśli, by Kate mogła zbliżyć się do jakiegokolwiek mężczyzny, nie żywiąc dlań poważnych uczuć względnie nie mając zamiaru zostania jego żoną. Kate i przelotny romans, nawet Kate i flirt były to jaskrawe przeciwieństwa, nie dające się pogodzić. Więc jeżeli nie Tyniecki?... Gogo przypomniał sobie wszystkich po kolei tych, którzy mogli wchodzić w orbitę jego podejrzeń. Więc Fred?... Polaski?... Strąkowski? Nie, na pewno żaden z nich. — Czyżbym w ogóle się pomylił i całkiem niesprawiedliwie ją posądził? A dlaczego w takim razie wróciła tak zmieniona, taka rozpromieniona?... W każdym razie idąc na spotkanie z Tynieckim Gogo gruntownie zmienił swoje przewidywania co do propozycji, którą mu przedstawi ten człowiek. Może po prostu, jako kuzyn Kate, zacznie go namawiać do wysłania jej na odpoczynek za granicę lub do Prudów?... Może chce zmniejszyć rentę, albo też uregulować długi, o których się w jakiś sposób dowiedział?... Po kartce napisanej przez Kate należało sądzić, że rozmowa w żadnym wypadku nie będzie dotyczyła jej. Gogo zaliczał Tynieckiego do ludzi taktownych i powściągliwych, nie wątpił też, że taki człowiek bez upoważnienia nigdy nie próbowałby występować w imieniu Kate, chociażby nawet kochał się w niej. Zresztą i to przypuszczenie, jak teraz widział Gogo, było całkiem dowolne. Wprawdzie Tyniecki nie ukrywał wyjątkowej sympatii do Kate, wprawdzie lubił z nią przebywać i spędzać z nią wiele czasu, wprawdzie nie widywało się go z innymi kobietami, ale to jeszcze nie dowodziło, że się w Kate kocha, ani tym bardziej, że jest jej kochankiem lub zamierza być mężem. W wyniku tych rozmyślań Gogo przywitał się z oczekującym już Tynieckim znacznie cieplej, niż to sobie początkowo ułożył. — Bardzo przepraszam, ale zdaje mi się, że się nie spóźniłem. — O, nie. Jest punkt siódma. To ja przyszedłem za wcześnie. Usiedli przy stoliku w kącie drugiego pokoju, gdzie nie było nikogo. Kelner podstawił przed nimi dwie szklanki czarnej kawy i zniknął. — Przede wszystkim — zaczął Gogo — muszę powinszować panu sukcesu. Byłem oczywiście na wczorajszej premierze, świetne, wręcz świetne. To zresztą ogólna opinia. Publiczność szalała. Dzisiejsze gazety piszą, że podobnych owacji nie było w Warszawie od wielu lat, serdecznie gratuluję. — Dziękuję panu... — Wszyscy wróżą panu świetne powodzenie. W połowie drugiego aktu połowa sali miała łzy w oczach, a i ja sam, co tu gadać, byłem wzruszony. Muszkat mówił mi, a on się przecie na tym zna, że to pójdzie na całą Europę. Umilkł i zapalił papierosa. Po dłuższej pauzie odezwał się Tyniecki. Głosem cichym i spokojnym powiedział po prostu: — Kocham pańską żonę. Zapanowało milczenie. Obaj nie patrzyli na siebie. Wreszcie Gogo bąknął: — Pan wybaczy... ale podobne... zwierzenia... — Uważałem za potrzebne od tego zacząć — powiedział Tyniecki. — Chociaż to, że kocham pańską żonę, nie ma bezpośredniego związku ze sprawą, o której chcę mówić. Wolałem nie ukrywać przed panem motywów, jakimi się kieruję. — Daruje pan — odpowiedział Gogo — ale w jakim celu wspomniał pan o swoich uczuciach, skoro, jak pan twierdzi, nie ma to związku ze sprawą?... Jeżeli mógłbym pana prosić o to, wyeliminujemy z naszej rozmowy osobę mojej żony. — Niestety, to jest niemożliwe, gdyż właśnie o przyszłości pani Kate chcę z panem mówić — twardo zareplikował Tyniecki. — Mógłbym wobec pana wystąpić jako jej krewny, wolę jednak sprawę postawić otwarcie. Kocham ją i pragnę jej szczęścia. Kocham od dawna, odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłem ją w Prudach. Przypomina pan sobie zapewne dzień konferencji z mecenasem Himlerem, gdy kategorycznie odmówiłem udzielenia panu bodaj najmniejszej renty? — Pamiętam. — Pamięta pan również, że nazajutrz dla wszystkich nieoczekiwanie zmieniłem swoje stanowisko i zgodziłem się na wypłacanie panu tej renty? Gogo uśmiechnął się blado. — A teraz pan ponownie zmienił zdanie? — Bynajmniej. Czy wie pan jednak, dlaczego zmieniłem je wówczas? — Nie wiem. — Oto dlatego, że dowiedziałem się o postanowieniu panny Kate zostania pańską żoną. Nie wierzyłem wprawdzie w to, że może być z panem szczęśliwa, chciałem jednak zapewnić jej dobrobyt i odsunąć od niej troski materialne. Mówię o tym dlatego, by dać panu świadectwo, że nie od dziś datuje się moja dbałość o jej los. Gogo ściągnął brwi. — Jestem panu za to wdzięczny, ale moja żona na pewno nigdy pana 0 to nie prosiła. — Oczywiście, że nie — przyznał Tyniecki. — Tym niemniej wolno mi widzieć to, że w ostatnich czasach przeżywa nader ciężkie chwile. Mówiąc krótko, jest nieszczęśliwa. Nieszczęśliwa w pożyciu z panem i z winy pana. Gogo nerwowo odsunął swoją szklankę. — Czy po to chciał mnie pan widzieć, by mi zakomunikować ten swój pogląd? — Nie, proszę pana. Po to, by pomówić z panem o przyszłości pani Kate. — Niestety, wybaczy pan, ale nie widzę podstawy, na jakiej miałbym mówić z panem. Przeciwnie. Mam dowód, że żona moja wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzy. Jeżeli miał pan jakiekolwiek złudzenia w tym względzie, sądzę, że te kilka słów napisanych jej ręką rozwieją je do reszty. Wyjął z kieszeni kartkę Kate i podał Tynieckiemu. Z ukrywanym zadowoleniem przyglądał się jego rysom, które ściągnęły się w jakiś grymas. Tyniecki zwracając kartkę powiedział: — Podziwiam pańską zapobiegliwość, która kazała panu zaopatrzyć się aż w tego rodzaju... dokument. Myli się pan jednak sądząc, że może to mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na naszą rozmowę i na sprawę, którą chcę poruszyć. Nie chodzi mi o zgodę pani Kate ani o upoważnienie do zajmowania się jej losem, lecz o nią samą. — Jednak... — zaczął Gogo. — Niech pan pozwoli mi skończyć. Otóż abstrahując od tego, czy kiedyś pani Kate będzie upoważniała mnie do występowania w jej imieniu, czy z obecnego mego kroku wyciągnę jakieś korzyści, czy nie, chcę zaproponować układ, który mam wrażenie zainteresuje pana. Proszę mi darować, że będę zupełnie szczery. Uważam, że szczerość w danym wypadku jest konieczna. — Pan będzie łaskaw — mruknął Gogo. — Wiem o tym, że z powodu pana pani Kate jest nieszczęśliwa. Największym dla niej dobrem byłoby uwolnienie się od pana. Nie wiem, czy kochała pana, kiedy wychodziła za pana za mąż, ale wiem, że teraz pana nie kocha i pan zresztą wie to również. — Przypuśćmy. Ale wspomniał pan o jakimś układzie. Tyniecki skinął głową. — Owszem. Nie chcę jednak być źle zrozumiany. Nie stawiam sprawy na gruncie, że tak powiem, handlowym, lecz na gruncie, powiedzmy, rekompensaty. — Nie rozumiem — zainteresował się Gogo. — Narzeka pan stale na brak pieniędzy. Robi pan długi, utrzymuje pan, że nie może przyzwyczaić się do ograniczeń materialnych, których nie znał pan do dwudziestego ósmego roku życia, póki był pan właścicielem Prudów. Pragnie pan podróżować i mieszkać za granicą. — I cóż z tego?... — Otóż chciałem pana zapytać, co odpowiedziałby pan jakiemuś czarodziejowi, który stanąłby przed panem i zaproponował: zwrócę panu Prudy, cukrownię, kapitały, słowem wszystko, co pan posiadał kiedyś?... Gogo uśmiechnął się nerwowo. — Niestety, nie ma takiego czarodzieja. — Owszem. — Pan żartuje — wyszeptał Gogo. — Mówię poważnie. — Chciałby mi pan oddać Prudy?... — Tak. Prudy, cukrownię, kapitały. Wszystko. Sobie zostawiałbym tę willę, którą nazwał pan chałupką, i jakieś dwieście tysięcy. Pan rozporządzałby wielomilionową fortuną. Będzie pan mógł garściami rozrzucać pieniądze, używać życia jak się panu podoba, zaspokajać wszystkie swoje przyzwyczajenia i zachcianki. — Nie mogę uwierzyć — powiedział Gogo znękanym głosem. — Niech pan uwierzy. — A czego pan w zamian żąda? Tyniecki wyrecytował powoli: — Zwróci pan wolność swojej żonie. To jedno. Drugi warunek: wyjedzie pan natychmiast po załatwieniu formalności rozwodowych, i trzeci: nie będzie pan nigdy napastował pani Kate. Zapanowało długie milczenie. Gogo był zupełnie oszołomiony nieoczekiwaną propozycją Tynieckiego. Odezwały się w nim setki sprzecznych uczuć. Nie umiał określić, czy spotkało go szczęście, czy zniewaga, czy ma oburącz chwycić się tej propozycji, czy odrzucić ją z godnością. Perspektywa roztoczona przed nim przez Tynieckiego obudziła w nim te wszystkie tęsknoty i pragnienia, które twarda rzeczywistość kazała mu w sobie tłumić. Zbudziły się z tym większą siłą. Być bogatym, nie krępować się w wydatkach, zadziwiać ludzi swoją pomysłowością w doborze rozrywek, hojnością, wykwintem upodobań... Powrócić do starych znajomych, obracać się w najwyższych sferach międzynarodowej magnaterii, żyć wesoło, beztrosko, po pańsku. Znaleźć się w tym świecie, gdzie będzie ceniony, pożądany i poszukiwany, i zapomnieć o obecnym, który go zaledwie toleruje i lekceważy, dla którego jakiś malarzyk Chochla czy wierszorób Strąkowski jest stokroć ważniejszy i godniejszy szacunku niż on. Rozbudzona wyobraźnia przesuwała przed oczyma Goga fascynujące obrazy przyszłości: wytworne bale w ambasadach, garden party w rezydencjach lordów angielskich, luksusowe hotele, kluby, plaże, wyprawy myśliwskie do Indii i Afryki. Epsom i Ascot, Brighton i Riwiera, Miami i Lido, roje służby, lśniące samochody, wycieczki jachtami... Zgorączkowane myśli tłoczyły się i wirowały w niecierpliwej radości. Gdzieś na peryferiach świadomości zaczynały rodzić się plany: zameczek w Szkocji, willa w Nicei, podróż do Australii. Z drugiej jednak strony nieprzezwyciężonym ciężarem przygniatały warunki Tynieckiego. Rozstać się z Kate. Rozstać się na zawsze. Wyrzec się jej. Czyż nie to samo, co skazać siebie na dożywotnią rozpacz, na wieczną tęsknotę, na beznadziejną pustkę?... Wyrzec się Kate... Wyrzec się dla bogactwa, dla radosnego życia. A skądże może wiedzieć, czy bogactwo cieszyć go będzie, że zamiast radości nie czeka go cierpienie? — Przecie nigdy nie przestanę jej kochać — myślał. — Nigdy nie zapomnę o niej. Wprawdzie jego życie w ostatnich czasach było pasmem męczarni, wprawdzie każdy dzień, każda godzina groziła mu odejściem Kate, wprawdzie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że odzyskanie jej uczuć było prawie niepodobieństwem, ale przecie zostawała iskierka nadziei i tą nadzieją można było żyć, ale przecie mógł walczyć o nią, mógł ją widywać. Gdyby go porzuciła, gdyby nawet, to i tak nie byłoby to równoznaczne z jego dobrowolnym wyrzeczeniem się jej. A i wówczas nie byłby skazany na wyjazd. Przez wzgląd na chociażby opinię ludzką pozwoliłaby na widywanie siebie od czasu do czasu. Przyjmując natomiast propozycję Tynieckiego nie tylko wyrzekał się Kate, lecz i w jej oczach jakże będzie wyglądał?... Myśl tę odczuł jak policzek. Bo oczywiście Kate miałaby wówczas prawo gardzić nim jak najgorszym łotrem. Miałaby prawo powiedzieć, że ją po prostu sprzedał Tynieckiemu. Najhaniebniej w świecie! Na twarz Goga wystąpił rumieniec. Ona tak powie, Tyniecki, wszyscy. — Wyjadę i nie będę ich słyszał, ale wyjadę z piętnem hańby, z opinią łotra, a kto wie, czy opinia ta nie powlecze się za mną, czy nie dotrze do mnie i do moich cudzoziemskich przyjaciół. Przygryzł wargi i pomyślał stanowczo: — Nie, nie. Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Lecz z chwilą tej decyzji uczuł dotkliwy żal: oto rozwiały się wszystkie sny o pełnym, jasnym i wspaniałym życiu, sny, których realizacja leżała w jego własnej mocy. I cóż zostanie... Szare, ciężkie lata liczenia się z każdym groszem, pozostawanie w oczach ludzi zerem, niczym... Kate, Kate, nienawidząca go Kate, która lada dzień może go porzucić. Na czole wystąpiły kropelki potu. — A jednak — myślał — nie mogę, nie mogę... Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Tynieckiemu. Nienawidził tego człowieka z całej duszy. Przez niego został nędzarzem, przez niego zmuszony był żyć na łaskawym chlebie i upodlić się aż do przymilania się mu, by nie cofnął swej łaski, pogardliwej i wyniosłej łaski. A teraz ten człowiek, wyzyskując swoją przewagę materialną, chce go ostatecznie poniżyć, zepchnąć do roli bydlęcia, pohańbić, zdeptać... Przez głowę Goga przebiegła nawet myśl, iż Tyniecki bynajmniej nie traktuje serio swojej propozycji, że podstępnie chce wydobyć zeń zgodę po to, by go skompromitować i ostatecznie zdyskredytować w oczach Kate. Podejrzenie to nie wydawało się jednak uzasadnione. W każdym razie Gogo rozumiał, że nie może przyjąć propozycji Tynieckiego. — Proszę pana — odezwał się wreszcie. — Nie wiem, co pan o mnie sądzi, nie wiem, jak pan ocenia moją etykę i honor, ale nie dałem panu nigdy powodu, by mógł pan uważać mnie za łajdaka. Tyniecki wzruszył ramionami. — Nie uważam pana za łajdaka. — Więc jakże mam pojmować ten układ, który mi pan proponuje?... Przecie, przełożywszy to na język zwykły, oznacza on: sprzedaj mi swoją żonę. Tyniecki potrząsnął głową. — Bardzo się pan myli. — Nie mylę się — podniecał się Gogo — proponuje mi pan za oddanie panu Kate wprawdzie bardzo wysoką cenę, ale przez to nie zmienia się fakt, że chce pan moją żonę po prostu kupić. Nie, panie hrabio. To pan się pomylił, i to pomylił się grubo. Nie należę do ludzi zawierających podobne transakcje. Nie należę... — Przepraszam pana — przerwał Tyniecki. — Źle pan zrozumiał mój projekt. Ja bynajmniej nie chcę, by pan mi sprzedał panią Kate. Już pomijając mój honor czy pański, ja ją za wysoko cenię i za bardzo kocham, bym zamierzał znieważać ją przez czynienie jej obiektem handlu. Nie, proszę pana. Ja jej nie nabywam. Pan sam przed chwilą pokazał mi kartkę pisaną jej ręką, która świadczy, że nie mogę mieć żadnej pewności. — Nie rozumiem pana. W takim razie nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi — powiedział Gogo. — Chodzi mi wyłącznie o jedno: o uwolnienie jej od pana. I za to płacę panu tę wysoką cenę. To jest okup. Ma pan pewne prawa formalne. Za zrzeczenie się tych praw płacę. Nie jest to bynajmniej równoznaczne z odstąpieniem tych praw mnie. Czyż to nie jasne? — Najzupełniej. — Zapewniam pana, że nie mam najmniejszej pewności, czy pani Kate zgodzi się kiedyś zostać moją żoną. Może był moment, gdy żywiłem w tym kierunku duże nadzieje. Obecnie jednak zostało mi tyle szans, że nasz układ w żadnym wypadku nie przynosi bezpośrednich korzyści. — W takim razie tym mniej rozumiem motywy pańskiej propozycji — powiedział Gogo. — Wyrzeka się pan olbrzymiego majątku, decyduje się pan na wegetację, nie otrzymując w zamian dosłownie nic. Tyniecki potrząsnął głową. — I znowu pan się myli. W zamian otrzymuję bardzo wiele. Spokój kobiety, którą kocham. Gogo skrzywił się. — Czy naprawdę sądzi pan, że pożycie ze mną musi być aż taką torturą? Tyniecki zrobił pauzę. — Nie poruszajmy tych spraw. Nie do mnie należy ich roztrząsanie. — Jeżeli tak, dlaczego oddaje mi pan majątek? — Widzi pan — po namyśle odpowiedział Tyniecki — wartość wszystkich rzeczy na świecie jest względna. Zbieracze znaczków pocztowych płacą tysiące dla zdobycia małego skrawka papieru zupełnie bezużytecznego. Poszukiwacz złota odda wszystko, co wykopał, za szklankę wody w pustyni. Ja nie przywiązuję do pieniędzy takiej wagi jak inni, ani do pieniędzy, ani do rzeczy, które przy pomocy pieniędzy zdobyć można. Wydaje się panu czymś niezwykłym, że wyzbywam się majątku dla ułatwienia życia istocie, którą kocham, a iluż jest takich, co trwonią majątki w tak błahym celu, jak zaimponowanie hołocie?... Iluż jest takich, którzy rozdają je instytucjom naukowym lub filantropijnym, potrzebnym i cenionym przez nich, lecz uczuciowo im obcych? Gogo zamyślił się. — Czy mogę zadać panu jedno pytanie? — Słucham. — Czy i wówczas wystąpiłby pan z projektem takiego układu, gdyby wiedział, że osoba, o którą panu chodzi, uwolniona przez pana, wyjdzie za mąż za kogoś innego?... Tyniecki zmarszczył brwi. — Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. — A jednak — nalegał Gogo. — Nie wiem... Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Gogo zaśmiał się sucho. — Bardzo dziwne, bardzo! Więc jednak człowiekiem?... W ostatnich czasach mogło mi się zdawać, że mam do czynienia wyłącznie z aniołami, z istotami nadziemskimi... Przy których nie zostawało mi nic innego, jak wstydzić się swego nieszczęsnego człowieczeństwa. Tyniecki zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Chciałby mu powiedzieć, co sądzi o jego człowieczeństwie, lecz powstrzymał się i zapytał: — Więc jakże? Przyjmuje pan moją propozycję? Gogo zasępił się znowu. — Nie mogę... Nie, nie mogę — wyrzucił z siebie. — Nie może pan? — bez zdziwienia skonstatował Tyniecki. — Ha, to trudno. Zadzwonił na kelnera. Gogo zrobił niecierpliwy ruch ręką. — Nie mogę od razu zdecydować — poprawił. — Przecież pan sam rozumie, że w sprawach tak ważnych... A pan wymaga ode mnie natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. — Ile chce pan mieć czasu do namysłu? — No, nie wiem. W każdym razie muszę spokojnie wszystko rozważyć, muszę zastanowić się nad wszystkimi okolicznościami... Chociażby taka rzecz: co o tym ludzie powiedzą?... Ludzie lubią wszystko symplifikować. Gotowi orzec, że po prostu sprzedałem żonę! Tyniecki zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Nic nie orzekną, bo o niczym się nie dowiedzą. — Gwarantuje mi pan dyskrecję? — Absolutną. — To znaczy, że również nie dowie się o tym i... Kate. — Oczywiście. Gogo ożywił się. — Da mi pan na to słowo honoru? Tyniecki uśmiechnął się blado. — Nie, panie. Słowa honoru nie dam panu. Musi panu wystarczyć moje zwykłe zapewnienie. — Czy mam to uważać za obrazę? — poczerwieniał Gogo. — Bynajmniej. Załatwiamy, jak pan to określił, transakcję handlową i na obrazę miejsca tu nie ma. Gogo przygryzł wargi, a Tyniecki ciągnął: — Obiecuję panu, iż nikt o naszej umowie nie będzie wiedział. To powinno panu wystarczyć. — Tak, ale jakże ukryć ten fakt, iż pan przestaje być właścicielem Prudów, a ja nim się staję! Nie znam się na prawnej stronie tej kwestii, ale sądzę, że niepodobna będzie zachować w tajemnicy tej zmiany. — Owszem. Radziłem się już pewnego wybitnego adwokata i ten znalazł sposób, a raczej dwa sposoby. Pierwszy polegałby na tym, że sprzedaję wszystko i gotówkę wręczam panu. — A drugi? — Że wydaję panu całkowitą plenipotencję. Umożliwi to panu rozporządzanie majątkiem według swojej woli. Będzie pan nawet miał prawo sprzedać wszystko. — Ale pan przecie będzie mógł cofnąć plenipotencję? — Nie — zaprzeczył Tyniecki. — Nie, gdyż obiecuję, że jej nie cofnę. — Będą to mogli zrobić, pan wybaczy, pańscy spadkobiercy. — I przed tą ewentualnością ustrzegę pana. Wydam panu mianowicie gwarancję na piśmie, stwierdzającą, że pan jest wyłącznym właścicielem Prudów. Zresztą osobiście wybrałbym pierwszy sposób, jako prostszy. Jeżeli adwokat głowił się nad drugim, to tylko dlatego, że sprzedaż tak dużych obiektów w krótkim terminie musiałaby pociągnąć za sobą poważne straty. Zatem ma pan wolny wybór. Gogo zamyślił się. — Jeszcze nie wiem, czy w ogóle pańską propozycję przyjmę. — Kiedyż da mi pan odpowiedź? — Niech mi pan zostawi dobę czasu do namysłu — odpowiedział Gogo. — Dobrze. Tedy nazajutrz o siódmej tutaj. — Będę punktualnie — skinął głową Gogo. Wyszli na ulicę i pożegnali się. Gogo nie wrócił do domu. Trawiony gorączkowymi myślami, przeszło dwie godziny chodził bez celu ulicami, aż wreszcie znużony usiadł na jednej z ławek w Alejach Ujazdowskich. Fizyczne zmęczenie nic zmniejszyło jednak jego stanu podniecenia, którego nie mógł opanować. Raz po raz z gmatwaniny rozważań wyrywały się decyzje, decyzje pozornie ostateczne, zdawało się, niezłomne. Lecz zjawiały się tylko po to, by po chwili roztopić się w żrących kwasach nowych wątpliwości, w nieprzejrzystej emulsji wahań, żalów, nadziei, rezygnacji, pożądań i rozpaczy. Było już po północy, gdy wrócił do domu. W pokoju Kate było ciemno. Wszedł na palcach do przyległego gabinetu. Nie zapalił światła. Stanął już przy drzwiach, jakby w nadziei, że dosłyszy przez nie jakieś jej poruszenie czy oddech. Za drzwiami jednak panowała zupełna cisza. — Czy się zamknęła na klucz? — pomyślał. I w tejże chwili uświadomił sobie, że to nie gra żadnej roli, że gdyby tu zamiast drzwi była muślinowa zasłona, i tak stanowiłaby przeszkodę nie do przezwyciężenia, zaporę silniejszą niż mur z żelaza i betonu. Mur można jakimś potężnym wysiłkiem rozkruszyć, a tu żadna siła ludzka niczego nie dokona. Dzieli go od Kate jej wola, której ani przełamać, ani ugiąć on nie potrafi. Oto kocha ją, oto jest tak blisko, oto jest jej mężem, a przecież nikt na świecie nie czuje się dalszym jej niż on. — Ach, Kate... Kate... — drgnęły mu wargi i spod powiek spłynęły łzy. Tak, Tyniecki miał rację, gdy mówił, że Gogo ma do niej tylko prawa formalne. Bo jakież zostały mu rzeczywiste? Do każdej, nawet do nieznajomej kobiety mógł się uśmiechnąć, mógł przemówić, mógł okazać każdej, że mu się podoba, czy że jest nią zachwycony. Ona jedna, ona jedyna była dlań niedostępna. — Żądają ode mnie, bym się zrzekł tego, czego nie mam — myślał. — Czego nigdy już nie będę miał... I czego naprawdę nigdy nie miałem. I znowu zjawiło się przed nim pytanie: — Dlaczego?... Dlaczego Kate go nie kochała, dlaczego znienawidziła?... Po raz pierwszy nie w jej charakterze, nie w jej umyśle i nie w jej sercu szukał winy, lecz w sobie. Czyż istotnie był takim potworem, takim nędznikiem?... Czyż byłby tak ślepy, by nie dostrzec tego, że jest złym człowiekiem, godnym jedynie pogardy i wstrętu?... Nie, niczego nie chciał ukrywać przed sobą, chciał właśnie najtrzeźwiej, najkrytyczniej przyjrzeć się sobie, chciał znaleźć to, co wytłumaczyłoby mu postępowanie Kate w stosunku do niego. Uczciwie szukał win swoich, lecz nie mógł ich znaleźć. Zapewne miał wiele wad i bezstronnie je teraz widział i oceniał. Nie były to jednak wady tak straszne, by zasługiwały na aż tak bezlitosne potępienie. Największa z nich była słabość. Tak, jest słaby, tylko słaby. I może to jeszcze, co mówiła kiedyś Jolanta: jest przeciętny, jest pospolity, jest żaden. Powlókł się ciężko do swego pokoju, lecz nawet nie próbował zasnąć. Właściwie mówiąc, wiedział już, co odpowie Tynieckiemu. Przyjmie jego propozycję. Przyjmie z pełną świadomością, że otrzymuje zapłatę za nic, bo przecie i tak wcześniej czy później musiałby zwrócić Kate wolność, dobrowolnie lub nie. Rozsądek nakazywał tedy po prostu skorzystać z sytuacji. — Właściwie nie mam wyboru — przekonywał siebie — nie mam wyboru. Gdybym mógł mieć chociaż iskierkę nadziei, że Kate zmieni się dla mnie, że zrezygnuje bodaj po kilku latach z postanowienia rozstania się, ach, wówczas nie wahałbym się ani chwili. Bez namysłu odrzuciłbym propozycję Tynieckiego. Ale nadziei nie było żadnej. Wiedział o tym. Postanowił jednak rozmówić się z Kate i dlatego nad ranem napisał do niej kartkę, którą zamierzał wysłać przez służącą. Prosił o rozmowę, która “jeżeli będziesz sobie tego życzyła, będzie ostatnią naszą rozmową". Spodziewał się, że Kate i tego dnia nie wyjdzie ze swej sypialni, toteż gdy o ósmej posłyszał jej kroki w jadalnym pokoju, poderwał się z krzesła. Serce zatłukło mu szybciej. — Co to może znaczyć?... Na prędce przyczesywał włosy, wytarł twarz i ręce wodą kolońską, poprawił krawat i wszedł. Gdy odwróciła się doń, nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku: — Kate! Co ci jest? Nie widział jej jeszcze nigdy tak mizernej. Policzki miała przezroczyste, usta blade, oczy podkrążone, a powieki obrzękłe i zaczerwienione od płaczu. — Nic — odpowiedziała krótko. — Jesteś chora! — Nie. Umilkł i przyglądał się jej poruszeniom, jakby zwolnionym. Trzymając w ręku ściereczkę, wycierała kurze z mebli. Widocznie jego obecność czy utkwiony w niej wzrok zniecierpliwiły ją, gdyż nie kończąc, skierowała się do drzwi. — Zaczekaj, Kate — powiedział. — Muszę z tobą pomówić. Odpowiedziała cicho: — Nie mam ani sił, ani ochoty... A zresztą my nie mamy już o czym mówić ze sobą. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. — Dobrze, Kate. To ostatni raz — odezwał się łagodnie. — Nie będę cię męczył, nie zrobię ci sceny, nie podniosę głosu. Jeżeli zechcesz, będzie to ostatnia nasza rozmowa. Zatrzymała się. — Więc słucham. — Proszę cię o chwilę uwagi i o szczerą odpowiedź. Czy mogę na nią liczyć? — Dobrze. — Powiedz mi tedy, czy mogłabyś mi kiedyś przebaczyć, czy mogłabyś z powrotem być moją, gdybym radykalnie się zmienił, gdybym stał się takim, jakim chciałaś mnie widzieć? Powiedz jedno krótkie “tak", a dziś jeszcze zrzeknę się renty, natychmiast przyjmę posadę, którą daje mi na prowincji Irwing. Nie będę pił. Zabiorę się do pracy. Zaraz wyjadę, by nie dręczyć cię swoją obecnością. Przyjedziesz do mnie lub pozwolisz mi wrócić, gdy zechcesz. Kate potrząsnęła głową. — Nie. To już za późno. Powiedziała to z takim spokojem, z taką stanowczością, że dalsze słowa zastygły mu na ustach. Skłonił się tylko i wyszedł. Gdy o godzinie siódmej zjawił się w cukierni, był już zupełnie spokojny i zdolny do rzeczowej rozmowy. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań obaj z Tynieckim pojechali do adwokata, gdzie spisano plenipotencję dla Goga, który wybrał ten właśnie sposób załatwienia sprawy. Na mocy plenipotencji mógł dowolnie rozporządzać majątkiem Rogera Tynieckiego, z wyjątkiem jego willi w Warszawie i dwustu tysięcy złożonych na rachunku w jednym z banków warszawskich. Reszta de facto stawała się własnością Goga, gdyż miał prawo cukrownię, Prudy i wszystkie folwarki nawet sprzedać, nie potrzebując nikomu zdawać z tego rachunku. Nazajutrz zjawił się u Kate inny adwokat, wyjaśniając, iż jej mąż upoważnił go do załatwienia rozwodu, na którym jej zależy. — Mąż pani winę bierze na siebie, mam jego zobowiązanie na piśmie, że na rozwód się zgadza, żadnych przeszkód stawiać nie będzie. Wobec tego chodzi tylko o pani podpis, Kate wprawdzie była zdziwiona nagłą zmianą stanowiska Goga w tej sprawie, lecz podpisując się odetchnęła z ulgą. Kategorycznie odmówiła natomiast przyjęcia alimentów w kwocie dwóch tysięcy miesięcznie. Nie mogła przyjąć tych pieniędzy z dwóch względów: po pierwsze — stanowiły one jedyny dochód Goga, który po prostu umarłby bez nich z głodu, po drugie — pochodziły od Tynieckiego, od którego etyka nie pozwalała jej przyjąć ani grosza. Zresztą nie potrzebowała pieniędzy. Posiadała przecie bardzo cenną biżuterię po ciotce Matyldzie. Już od paru tygodni uplanowała sobie, że część tego spienięży, za co urządzi małe mieszkanko, a potem dostanie pracę i będzie zarabiała dość na swoje utrzymanie. Nie robiła jeszcze dalszych planów, starała się nie myśleć o dalszej przyszłości, gdyż była jeszcze zbyt bolesna ta konieczność wymazania z niej Tynieckiego. Przypuszczała jednak, że kiedyś spotka przyzwoitego i godnego szacunku mężczyznę, który ją pokocha, a któremu ona odwzajemni się lojalnością i życzliwością, bez obawy takiego zaangażowania się uczuciowego, jakie mogłoby ją doprowadzić do utraty własnej godności, do poniżeń i do takich cierpień, jakich próbkę przeżywała obecnie. Od chwili postanowienia niezbliżania się do Rogera, z każdym dniem umacniała w sobie to przekonanie, że postąpiła słusznie. Przekonywała też siebie, że z wolna odzyskuje równowagę duchową, i jednej tylko dręczącej myśli ulegała wciąż z jednakową rozpaczą: wiedziała, że on również cierpi i że ona jest winna temu. Winna tym bardziej, że owego cudownego wieczoru lekkomyślnie i karygodnie rozbudziła w nim nadzieje, więcej, bo powiedziała mu przecie, że go kocha... Powiedziała prawdę. Boże, prawdę tak istotną, tak całkowitą, jakiej może nikt jeszcze na świecie nie odkrył przed innym człowiekiem. A jednak należało być silną, należało trzymać w ręku swoje uczucia i odruchy. — Czy on mi kiedyś przebaczy? — myślała i na samo przypuszczenie, że ją potępia, że przestał ją kochać, boleśnie się ściskało serce, tak samo jak na myśl, że kocha ją po dawnemu. Nie wiedziała, co się z nim dzieje. Nie odzywał się wcale. Odkąd Gogo wyjechał do księcia Załuckiego, by nie mieszkać w domu, a być w pobliżu Warszawy, do Kate na popołudniowe herbatki nie przestawali przychodzić wszyscy znajomi: Tukałło i Fred, Strąkowski i Polaski, Chochla i Kuczymiński, Czumski i Jolanta. Za każdym razem, gdy rozlegał się dzwonek w przedpokoju, Kate drżała myśląc, że któryś z nich przyprowadzi Rogera. Widywali się z nim przecie i utrzymywali bliskie stosunki. Jednak nie przychodził, nie telefonował, nie pisał nawet. Dręczyła się tym, lecz była mu za to wdzięczna. Tymczasem zabiegliwi prawnicy, widocznie przynaglani przez Goga, wynaleźli sposób przyśpieszenia sprawy — nie rozwód, lecz unieważnienie małżeństwa. W ciągu miesiąca rzecz została załatwiona merytorycznie. Zostały już tylko formalności, które nie wymagały dłuższego pozostawania Goga w kraju. Przed wyjazdem napisał do Kate list, długi list o zagmatwanej i mglistej treści, pełen tragicznych zwrotów i cynicznych uwag o sobie. Konkretnie w nim brzmiało tylko oświadczenie, że na zawsze wyjeżdża za granicę, że nie wróci nigdy i że postara się o niej zapomnieć. Kate przeczytała list i wkrótce o nim zapomniała. Zajęta teraz była szukaniem mniejszego i tańszego mieszkania. Szukała też posady. Pewnego dnia właśnie w związku z tą sprawą zadzwoniła do niej Jolanta. Powiedziała, że bodaj znalazła dla niej posadę lepszą niż wszystkie te, które jej dotychczas proponowano. — Niech pani, droga Kate, wpadnie do mnie o piątej. Ale koniecznie. Kilka minut po piątej Kate zadzwoniła do jej mieszkania. Otworzyła Jolanta i przywitała ją słowami: — Proszę, niech pani wejdzie do pracowni. Ja przygotuję herbatę. — Pomogę pani — ofiarowała się Kate, ale Jolanta nie chciała. Kate odsłoniła kotarę oddzielającą przedpokój i weszła do pracowni. Najpierw rzucił się jej w oczy nie wykończony obraz na sztalugach, później unoszący się w powietrzu dym papierosa, a później zobaczyła Rogera. Nie mogła pohamować okrzyku i odruchowo cofnęła się o pół kroku. Stał przy oknie blady i nieruchomy. — Przepraszam panią — odezwał się cichym głosem. — To moja wina. Ja prosiłem o to panią Jolantę. . . Oparła się o krzesło, gdyż kręciło się jej w głowie i zdawało się, że zaraz upadnie. — Po co pan to zrobił? — wyszeptała. — Po to, by z panią pomówić. — Przecież prosiłam pana!... — I czy mogła pani na jeden moment przypuścić, że potrafię spełnić tę prośbę?... Że uwierzę w pani list?... Że dam sobie wydrzeć to szczęście, o które walczyłem całe życie? które zdobyłem?... Głos jego stawał się coraz silniejszy, coraz pewniejszy. — Bo zdobyłem je! Bo pani jest moja! Moja i tylko moja! Nie ma takiej potęgi na ziemi ani w niebie, ani w piekle, która zdołałaby wydrzeć z mojej pamięci to słowo, które mi pani powiedziała. Kocha mnie pani. Wiem o tym. Głos jego wibrował w jej nerwach. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego twarzy skupionej, ostrej, gniewnej i spokojnej zarazem, a zdającej się promieniować jakąś gwałtowną siłą. — Niechże pani zaprzeczy — mówił. — Niech pani w oczy mi powtórzy to kłamstwo, które napisała pani w liście! Nich pani pogardzi swoim uczuciem, niech pani zaprze się miłości!... Niech pani powie, że mnie pani nie kocha! Poruszyła wargami, lecz przez zaciśnięte gardło nie wydobył się ani jeden dźwięk. Tylko serce waliło w piersi, dudniąc przyśpieszonym, coraz szybszym rytmem. — Milczy pani! — zawołał. — Kocha mnie pani! — Tak — szepnęła. — Ale nie chcę pana kochać. — Nie chce pani?... Gdybyż idąc tu wiedziała, że go spotka. Przygotowałaby swoje nerwy na ten wstrząs. Potrafiłaby od razu wytworzyć między Rogerem i sobą taki dystans, który uniemożliwiłby mu ten wybuch, tę agresywność i w ogóle poruszenie spraw intymnych, a zmusił do utrzymania rozmowy na tematach konwencjonalnych. Niestety, teraz już było za późno. — Nie chce pani? — powtórzył z oburzeniem. — Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Zaczęła mówić. Chaotycznie, szybko, urywając zdania. Nie jest stworzona do miłości. Powinien to zrozumieć. Boi się uczuć, które człowieka zmieniają w niewolnika. Boi się takiego szczęścia, które znikając może ją poniżyć, pozbawić ambicji, zostawić po sobie pustkę gorszą od śmierci. On musi to zrozumieć, nie powinien jej utrudniać sytuacji, która i tak dla niej jest nad wyraz ciężka... Mówiąc drżała z uniesienia. Patrzyła w podłogę, by nie widzieć go, by móc skupić myśli i opanować tę przemożną czułość, która dyktowała jej zupełnie inne słowa, zupełnie inne myśli. Roger zbliżył się do niej i stojąc tuż obok powiedział: — Nie oddam cię za nic, nawet za twoje własne szczęście... Słyszysz, Kate, nie oddam!... Nie wierzysz moim uczuciom, boisz się, że wygasną? Więc na miły Bóg! Spójrz mi w oczy! Przecież to całe moje życie! Przecie to cały mój świat! Ty i tylko ty! I wszystko dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie! Kate! Gdybym przestał cię kochać, nie zostałoby nic dla mnie i nic ze mnie! Kate! Kate!... Chciałaś popełnić szaleństwo! Zabić siebie i mnie. Bo nasza miłość to my. Jakże oddzielisz od siebie to, co jest tobą?... O, Kate, i ty mi nie wierzysz! Czy jego słowa, czy timbr jego głosu, czy jego bliskość, czy wreszcie jej własne serce sprawiło, że nagle zrozumiała. Zrozumiała, jak beznadziejną walkę podjęła z sobą, jaką zbrodnię chciała popełnić wyrzekając się tego, co stanowiło dla niej cel i sens, i urodę życia. — Wierzę, wierzę, wierzę i kocham, tak strasznie cię kocham — mówiła wśród łkania, tuląc się doń z całej siły. — Kate! Zwarli się w uścisku, oboje nieprzytomni ze szczęścia, oboje do reszty wyczerpani niepokojem i męką wielu dni. Później usiedli obok siebie, jak wtedy. Mówili to, co ich tęsknota powtarzała sobie tygodniami, czego się już dawno nauczyli na pamięć. I mówili jeszcze, że już nic ich nie rozdzieli i że są tacy szczęśliwi. Mówili wszystko to, co jest takie banalne i szablonowe poty, póki nie rozpłomieni się prawdą, a któraż prawda rozjarza się bardziej niż prawda miłości... Zmierzch już z wolna zapadał na dworze, gdy Roger zapytał: — Widzisz, Kate, teraz już nie boisz się swego uczucia i tego, że może ci odebrać twoją niezależność duchową? Przytuliła się doń jeszcze mocniej. — Przeciwnie. Boję się jeszcze bardziej. Ale wolę wszystko stracić, niż ciebie. Gdybym nawet wiedziała, że mnie kiedyś przestaniesz kochać, że mnie porzucisz, że kiedyś umierać będę z rozpaczy... To niech, niech sobie, byle móc na krótko bodaj być tak szczęśliwą jak teraz... Hałas otwieranych drzwi wejściowych uprzytomnił im, że są w mieszkaniu Jolanty. Ona sama też stanęła na progu i chociaż zdążyli wstać i zająć pozycje dość od siebie odległe, powiedziała: — No, zostawiłam wam, zdaje się, dostateczną ilość czasu!... Porozumienie osiągnięte i sojusz zawarty?... Kiedy ślub? Śmieli się we trójkę, a pani Jolanta dodała: — Zakochani to tak jak tlen z wodorem: wystarczy zostawić ich razem, a muszą się połączyć. Ta tylko różnica, że bez detonacji. Ach — westchnęła — wolałabym może coś dla siebie, ale widocznie starzeję się, skoro swatanie daje mi już namiastkę satysfakcji. W trzy miesiące później odbył się ich ślub w ścisłym gronie przyjaciół. Zamieszkali w willi na Saskiej Kępie. — Widzisz, jaki byłem przewidujący i przebiegły — żartował Roger. — I jaki pewny siebie. Umyślnie prosiłem cię, byś urządziła ten dom według własnego gustu, bo wiedziałem, że w nim będziesz mieszkała. A teraz muszę ci się przyznać do jednego półkłamstwa, jedynego, jakie popełniłem wobec ciebie. Mam to na sumieniu i muszę się przed tobą wyspowiadać. Pamiętasz historię biżuterii po mojej matce?... Otóż nie wyraziła przed śmiercią woli, by tobie ją oddać. — Więc jakże mogłeś! — zawstydziła się. — Tak mi przykro. — Nie powinno być ci przykro. Matka bowiem biżuterię przeznaczyła dla mojej przyszłej żony, a ja wiedziałem, że ty nią będziesz. W każdym razie, że nie będzie nią żadna inna kobieta. — Kocham cię — odpowiedziała Kate. — I ja coś utaiłam przed tobą. I strasznie chciałabym ci to powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Powiem ci to, gdy oboje będziemy staruszkami. Tak jak obiecałam ci wtedy, gdyśmy wracali do Prudów po wypadku w lesie. Nalegał na próżno. Zanadto wstydziła się owego pocałunku, by mogła się przyznać. O przeszłości zresztą rzadko wspominali. Ich teraźniejszość miała tyle intensywnej i bogatej treści, że to, co minęło, stało się blade, nieważne, zapomniane. Nie mówili również o Gogu. Roger otrzymał od mecenasa Himlera alarmujące listy, namawiające do odebrania plenipotencji człowiekowi, który zrujnuje Prudy swoją rozrzutnością, lecz odpisywał na nie, że dzieje się to za jego wiedzą i zgodą. Kate jednak o tym wszystkim nie wiedziała, nie wiedziała również, że po roku Himler zawiadomił Tynieckiego o ustatkowaniu się Goga, który, siedząc gdzieś w południowej Ameryce, każe sobie nadsyłać tylko nieduże sumy. W pół roku później nadszedł do Rogera list opatrzony jakimiś egzotycznymi znaczkami pocztowymi. W kopercie była tylko plenipotencja wystawiona na imię Goga przez hr. Rogera Tynieckiego. Plenipotencja była przedarta na kilka części. Roger rzucił ją do płonącego kominka. KONIEC Kategoria:Trzy serca